Mirror On The Door
by eZflaffer
Summary: Tails wanted to explore a maybe haunted mansion, but he brought his friends along! But when Amy walks infront of a mirror on a door, and something strange happens... Sonic claims ghosts aren't real, but he might be wrong... One-shot. Other characters are Amy, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, and two made up characters.


**Author's Note: This story is actually based on a dream I had, there was no ending to it, and something was happening, but something made me wake up. Oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

There was a big, dark mansion on the top of a hill. It was huge, but not to big. It was about two stories high. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Blaze, and Shadow were all standing infront of the door.

Tails started to knock on the door. "Hello? Anybody in there?" There was no reply, but the door opened, and there was no one there.

"Creepy!"Amy didn't like the idea of coming here. They all ignored Amy's comment and walked inside. They were all suprised about what they saw. It was stunning.

It was dark and old. There was a big staircase in the middle of the house, and a chandilier with candles. There were a couple of windows here and there, so it wasn't completely dark.

"There's dust EVERYWHERE! Why did you even want us to come here with you Tails?" Amy was disgusted.

"Because there are a couple of myths, that this place is haunted."

Sonic scoffed at Tails."There's no such thing as ghosts."

Shadow chuckled a little bit."Me neither, but for once we agree, faker." Sonic grunted. He didn't like being called that. Then he put on his curious face.

"But to prove it, buddy, why won't we explore a bit?"

Tails had a twinkle in his eyes. "Sure thing!" They all split up as some went on the top floor, and some on the bottom.

Amy was on the top floor, walking in one of the hallways. She kept walking until she spotted a mirror on a door. She walked towards it and looked at herself.

"Wow, I look pretty in this new dress! I just wish Sonic would of noticed on the way." She kept looking at herself. But suddenly, a transparent shape came out of the mirror and wraped itself around Amy.

She had a sharp pain through her body and screamed. Amy started to turn transparent and a ghostly white color. Then her legs dissapeared into a ghost tail.

Then the figure pulled back into the mirror, along with Amy.

Silver and Blaze heard Amy scream as they started to run in the direction where it came from.

Knuckles heard it too as he ran. Eventually Knuckles catched up with Silver and Blaze. Knuckles frowned. "I wonder what Amy is screaming about THIS time."

They kept running until they reached a door with a mirror attached to it. Blaze walked infront of it, wondering why it's still in good condition.

Then suddenly, the same transparent shape wraped itself around Silver and Blaze, as they had the same fate as Amy, and were pulled back into the mirror.

"Give me back my friends!" Knuckles started to repeatedly punch the mirror, but he didn't leave a scratch. Eventually, he had the same fate, as he too, was turned into a ghost, and pulled back in the mirror.

Tails, Sonic, and Shadow were walking in the halls, trying to figure out where all the screaming was coming from. "I hope nothing happened to everyone..." Tails was worried.

"Maybe it's the work of, 'ghosts' ... " Sonic said his last word spookily, earning a shoulder punch and a frown from Shadow.

Then, they saw a door with a mirror on it. "Wow! I have never seen a door like this before!" Tails was curious. But then the same transparent shape came out of the mirror, and Tails was beggining to scream in pain as he started to turn into a ghost.

After he was transformed, it pulled Tails into the mirror. Sonic stood in horror, but was then tackled out of the way of the mirror's way by Shadow. "Shadow! Did you see what just happened?!"

"Yes Sonic, I did."

Sonic then looked at the door. "Is there any way we can get him back?"

"Hmm, let me think..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails was still being pulled. After a couple of seconds, he was in a room. He was then let go of as he spotted Amy, Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles.

"Guys!" Tails then floated over to them as they also saw him.

"Tails!" Everyone was glad to see him, except for the fact that they were ghosts.

"Do you now where we are?"

They all shook their heads.

"We do." They noticed it wasn't one of there voices, then they saw a big, male blue ghost, along with a pink, female ghost with long hair.

"Who are you two?" Silver was curious.

"My name is Hugh, and she is Cassandra."

"Pleausure to meet you all!"

Hugh was had a sinister voice, but Cassandra was completely opposite.

"Well, do you know where we are?" Blaze wanted an answer.

"I brought you all here, because you all had great potential to become ghosts." Amy was suprised at what Hugh said.

"But we don't want to be ghosts!"

This made Cassandra worried. "Hugh, can I speak to you in private?"

Hugh nodded and they both went into another room.

"I told you they didn't want to be ghosts! Why did you do it?"

Hugh sighed. "Cassandra, they had potential, POTENTIAL."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can just, take their humanity away! They don't even want to be ghosts!"

Hugh had an idea already planned. "I know what I can do then..."

Cassandra gasped. "Hugh, honey, please don't."

"Don't worry dear. Please let me do this."

Cassandra sighed, and then nodded. They both then went back into the other room.

"I have a solution to turn you back, it's a special spell."

Tails wanted to know more."What kind of spell?"

"Well, it consists you staring into my eyes, because I was the one who brought you all here."

Knuckles didn't like the sound of it."Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, am I, Cassandra?" She gave a quiet gulp and nodded. Hugh looked at the others. "Well, now you know that it will work, now, prepare to be turned back to human..."

They all nodded and looked into his eyes. Hugh's eyes then had a red swirl, and everyone's eyes, except Cassandra's, started to also have swirls in them.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow were still trying to figure out how to get back Tails. Shadow then had an idea. "Sonic, maybe what we have to do is open the door, there might be a passage!"

Sonic looked a little uneasy. "That's what we have to do? ... Okay then! Let's do it!" Shadow opened the door, but all there were was a room with a couple of chairs and a bookcase.

"No!" Sonic was panicking. He wanted his best friend back.

"No, there looks like there is only one way." Sonic knew what he was talking about.

"No, you don't mean-"

"Yes Sonic, it's the only way."

He didn't like this idea, but he nodded and went out of the room, closed the door, and stepped infront of the mirror.

The same transparent shape came out of the mirror and wraped itself around Sonic and Shadow. They screamed in pain as they became transparent and white.

Their legs dissapeared and were replaced with ghost tails. Once their transformation was complete, they were pulled back into the mirror. They saw that they were traveling in the walls.

After a couple of seconds, they were in a room, and they were released. "Shadow, where are we? "

Shadow shrugged.

"Welcome." They both looked and saw Tails, Amy, Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles.

They noticed they were ghosts too, but their voices were dead and cold-sounding, and their pupils, iris', and scelras were red.

"Tails! I'm glad to see you!" He floated up to Tails and hugged him, but noticed Tails didn't hug him back. He also noticed everyone's face were expressionless.

"Guys, are you all okay?"

Amy nodded slowly, and so did everyone else.

"Anyways, we all need to find a way to be turned back, Tails, do you have a solution?"

Tails nodded no to Shadows question.

"But buddy, why not?"

"... Because we like being ghosts..."

Sonic was shocked.

"He's right, they love being ghosts."

Hugh then appearead. "My name is Hugh."

"What did you do to them?" "Relax, Sonic, they want to stay here, they like being here."

"I'm going to get you!"

Sonic was about to punch Hugh, but Tails blocked it.

"...No one harms the master..."

_Master?! _ Sonic realized Hugh hypnotized them somehow, ghosts aren't known for doing that.

"Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Blaze, do your thing."

"...Yes master..." They all got in a circle and strarted to raise higher in mid-air, chanting a spell.

Then they all merged together and a bright light appeared. When it dissapeared, a big, ghostly monster was in their place. It had two fox tails, Knuckles hands, the symbols of Silver and Blaze's power's on the hands, and it had a pink auroa.

It punched Shadow and Silver and they flew to a wall, going through it. When they came back out, they were shocked. Hugh was standing there, watching the fight.

Shadow tried to use chaos control on the ghost, but it was tried using a spin dash, but failed due to having no legs.

The monster then made another blow, knocking them down. Hugh started to laugh menicingly until he fell and floated towards the ground looking knocked out.

Cassandra was behind him, with a hammer for a hand, and it dissapeared. "Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Blaze, stop." The monster obeyed and turned back to normal.

She went up to them and raised her hands, and their red eyes turned back to normal as they were confused.

"What just happened?" Blaze turned and she saw Sonic and Shadow, as ghosts."Sonic, Shadow? When did you two get here?"

Shadow floated towards her. "We got here a while ago, it seems like Hugh hypnotized you all."

Knuckles then got angry."He lied to us then! He said he would cure us!"

Cassandra then joined them. "Don't worry anymore, because he won't bother you all anymore." She grabbed Hugh and threw him at the roof. He went through and was never seen again after.

"But sorry to break it to you all, but there is no cure from being ghosts." They all gasped.

"But why?"

"Amy, ghosts are dead beings."

Amy sighed at Cassandra's reply.

Sonic went up to the pink ghost."So, what do we do now?"

"Sonic, you and your friends can stay with me, how about it?"

Sonic nodded. "Well, I guess so. There's nothing else we can do."

**So Sonic and friends lived with Cassandra and did what ghosts would do, scare people! Hugh was never seen again, and they all lived in the mansion, forever.**

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: If you liked this story, you can check out my other stories, including my fanfiction saga labeled, "The Horror".**


End file.
